The invention relates to a razor blade conditioning device which is designed to prolong the useful life of used safety razor blades.
Razor blades have a limited useful life before they become dull. Various devices have been proposed and used for resharpening such blades, but the devices are usually complicated and expensive to manufacture and of course required removal of the blade from the safety razor in order for it to be resharpened through use of the device.